


Fly me to the moon

by riversoftime



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversoftime/pseuds/riversoftime
Summary: Sorry, this fic is in french, because I don't have enough time to translate it. I hope internet translator will be enough to read it, let me know if you don't understand some part of this story.Cette histoire se passe juste après le minisode "last night". Je voulais écrire quelque chose sur la fin de soirée de ce Docteur et de River. Il pensait l'emmener à Darillium. Nous savons qu'il ne le fait pas. Mais pourquoi ?On le voit si triste dans ce minisode. Il pense vraiment qu'il va dire adieu à sa femme, alors je voulais écrire quelque chose sur la joie sauvage qu'il a du ressentir en comprenant que l'heure n'était pas encore venue.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson chantée par le Docteur est évidemment Fly me to the moon, de Sinatra. Je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement à ce que ressent le Docteur pour River, et ça faisait longtemps que j'espérai pouvoir l'utiliser  
> Vous pouvez l'entendre ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEcqHA7dbwM  
> Quant aux minisodes, ce sont ceux ci : https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x62gxdt  
> https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x62gxdu

La salle était plongée dans le noir, bruissant du murmure des clients impatients. En cette fin Octobre 1930, dans l'arrière salle d'un club clandestin, la fine fleur de Chicago venait se divertir et s’enivrer malgré la prohibition.

Soudain un voix profonde, grave et envoûtante, fit faire le silence dans la pièce, alors que les premières notes d'une musique encore inconnue s'élevaient dans la pénombre.

_**Fly me to the moon** _

_**Let me play among the stars** _

La lumière en cercle se fit lentement autour du chanteur, révélant un homme outrageusement jeune en queue de pie, nœud papillon, et chapeau haut de forme noir. L'air élancé dans son costume, le visage avenant, le regard vif, il aurait été parfaitement beau sans le menton proéminent qui cassait la régularité de ses traits. Mais même cette particularité ne parvenait pas à gâcher le charme indéniable qui se dégageait du chanteur à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

_**Let me see what spring is like** _

_**On a-Jupiter and Mars** _

Le regard de l'homme, au lieu de parcourir l'assemblée comme l'aurait fait tout autre artiste, semblait irrésistiblement attiré par une seule personne, assise au premier rang. C'était il est vrai une femme au charme magnétique, bien que sensiblement plus âgée que lui. Moulée dans une robe verte aux reflets moirés, presque indécente tant elle mettait ses courbes en valeur, négligemment appuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise, elle tenait du bout des doigts une verre de Brandy. La belle inconnue secoua lentement son incroyable chevelure bouclée de droite à gauche tout en souriant à son incorrigible idiot sentimental. Bart Howard n'écrirait pas cette chanson avant vingt ans, mais le Docteur le savait parfaitement, n'est ce pas ?

_**In other words, hold my hand** _

_**In other words, River kiss me** _

Le Docteur vit sa femme ciller quand il changea un mot pour inclure son nom dans la chanson. Il savait depuis toujours que cette chanson leur appartenait, aussi sûrement qu'ils appartenaient tous deux aux étoiles. Il avait juste attendu le bon jour pour le partager avec elle. Et quel meilleur jour que celui qui ne les verraient pas aller à Darillium ?

Il avait pourtant pensé que l'heure avait sonnée et s'était vêtu en conséquence : un frac noir, costume de fête mais aussi costume de deuil.

Ils avaient croisé leurs versions plus jeunes lors d'un crochet à Alderin Beta, et le Docteur avait férocement envié son plus jeune lui. Ce dernier avait encore tant à vivre avec la femme qu'ils aimaient, et il ne le savait même pas : tant d'années de course, tant de planètes sauvées, tant de flirt et tant de nuit passionnées.

Ce jeune idiot ne se doutait même pas de combien cette première nuit serait unique, sous le ciel plus étoilé qu'à tout autre moment dans l'histoire de l'univers. Le Docteur avait chaque instant gravé dans ses cœurs. Il se souvenait du goût du premier baiser qu'ils avaient partagés, allongés dans l'herbe douce. Il se souvenait de chaque chuchotement, du souffle de River au creux de son cou. Il se souvenait de l’instant où les étoiles avaient perdu tout intérêt, quand elle était devenue _sa_ femme, quand ils n'avaient plus fait qu'un. Il se souvenait de quand il l'avait tenue tout contre lui - encore tremblante de leur amour enfin exprimé - et qu'il lui avait murmuré son nom. Son vrai nom.

Il sentait encore son âme trembler à chaque fois qu'elle le prononçait. Il était à elle : Toujours et Complètement à elle.

C'est pourquoi il avait considéré – pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie – une bataille contre les Daleks comme une bénédiction. En effet le TARDIS leur avait fait traverser une escarmouche dans l'espace entre un navire Dalek et un vaisseau Atraxi. Ils avaient plongé dans l'action avec délice, et le Docteur avait même laissé s'échapper un gloussement à un moment fort peu importun. Mais peu importait, en fait. Ils n'étaient pas à Darillium !

La bataille finie il était trop tard pour un dîner (c'est du moins ce dont il était parvenu à persuader River.) C'est pourquoi ils avaient atterri dans ce club, les cœurs du Docteur menaçant d'exploser de reconnaissance.

Quel était leur futur ? Spoilers. Peut être avait il encore des années, des siècles, à passer avec River. Cette nuit, il l'aimerait à en perdre la tête. Mais pour l'heure, il voulait lui chanter ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que leurs vies se mêlaient, à chaque fois qu'elle se jetait dans son TARDIS où qu'elle lui attrapait la main – venue de nulle part – pour les catapulter dans l'aventure.

  
_**Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more ** _

Sa voix prit davantage d’ampleur encore alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, prenant garde à ne pas accrocher le long câble de son micro. Ce soir, il ne voulait aucune maladresse alors qu'il se donnait tant de mal pour la séduire une nouvelle fois.

_**You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore ** _

Il y avait tant de tendresse dans sa voix et tant d'amour dans le regard du Docteur que les yeux de River s'agrandirent d'émotion. Elle le savait romantique, son idiot nostalgique, mais n'était pas coutumière de cette sincérité brute, fut elle en chanson.

D'ordinaire, le Docteur lui prouvait son amour sans le dire. Elle le savait à la manière dont il serrait sa main, à la force de ses bras autour d'elle, à l'urgence qu'avaient ses lèvres à chercher les siennes. Elle décryptait sans difficulté les sentiments du Docteur quand il flirtait, plaisantait, gloussait en la voyant et lui effleurait le nez. A chaque fois que le TARDIS apparaissait pour la sortir des ennuis, elle savait que c'était la manière qu'avait son mari de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

River n'avait jamais eu besoin de mot d'amour, pas avec lui. Il lui avait dit son Nom, et le fait qu'elle se soit toujours sentie en sécurité lorsque sa carcasse dégingandée se tenait à ses côtés valait toutes les déclarations.

Et pourtant des larmes vinrent embuer son regard quand il s'approcha encore d'elle, faisant siens les mots de Sinatra pour lui chanter son amour.

_**In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you.** _

River aurait voulu qu'ils soient seuls. Elle aurait alors fondu sur les lèvres à l'incurvation si tendre de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'aurait embrassé à en perdre le souffle, lui masquant ainsi à quel point il venait de la toucher.

Ce fut le Docteur qui vint à son secours. Il posa le micro sur la table alors que les musiciens (à qui il avait sans doute donné les partitions), entamaient la partie orchestrale de la chanson.

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit sans hésiter, et la tira à lui. Elle vint sans effort se lover dans le cadre rassurant de ses bras, laissant son avant-bras s'enrouler autour de l'épaule de son mari.

Ils n'avaient le temps que de quelques pas de danses.

Le Docteur l’entraîna avec lui au son de la musique, son regard clair soudé à elle. Et ce qu'elle lisait dans se regard là lui noua la gorge. Il y avait tant d'amour qu'elle aurait pu s'y noyer, un amour lavé de la douleur incompréhensible qu'elle y avait lu plus tôt dans la soirée. Jamais encore River n'avait ressenti cela aussi fort chez lui, même lorsque leurs esprits se mêlaient à la manière des Gallifreyens.

Durant quelques instants, alors même que devaient s'égrener dans sa tête les 35 secondes qui le séparaient du retour à la chanson, le Docteur lui offrit l'éternité. Un cadeau digne d'un Seigneur du Temps à sa femme.

Puis il la fit tournoyer lentement d'une torsion du bras et l'aida à se rasseoir. Il utilisa la dernière seconde disponible pour garder sa main captive et y poser un baiser, avant de reprendre le micro.

_**Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore ** _

Le Docteur pivota sur ses talons en faisant voler ses queues de pie pour retourner sur scène. Il reprit le dernier couplet comme le faisait (le ferait?) Sinatra, insufflant plus de force encore à sa voix. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il accepta de cesser de regarder River, englobant toute la salle de son regard.

C'était toujours à elle qu'il chantait ces mots là, mais il laissait exploser cet amour aux yeux du monde.

V _ous voyez cette femme là_ , semblait-il dire, _je suis à elle. Je suis à elle et elle est la seule chose qui me soit nécessaire. Laissez mes cœurs chanter sa chanson à jamais, car il n'y a que cette musique qui puisse les rendre heureux._

  
_**In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words ** _

La voix de l'homme sans age au visage d'adolescent enfla encore, alors que l’orchestre derrière lui donnait toute sa mesure. Les clients n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour lui, éclaboussé par le rond de lumière qui le séparait de la salle plongée dans la pénombre.

Il les regarda une dernière fois, souriant comme un fou, empli d'un bonheur qui irradiait de lui tel un soleil. Puis il tourna à nouveau son regard vers elle, sa déesse aux boucles blondes venue des confins de l'univers pour lui, et ils cessèrent d'exister.

_**I love you.** _

Le noir se fit, dans un silence complet.

Puis la salle se mit à trembler sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, la femme blonde avait disparu et toutes les recherches entreprises pour trouver -et tenter d'embaucher - le fabuleux chanteur se soldèrent par un échec. Seuls les personnes les plus rêveuses, ou les plus sagaces, se prirent à penser que la mystérieuse inconnue avait répondu aux prières de son amoureux éperdu et l'avait emmené dans les étoiles.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, ça me fera plaisir si vous me laissez un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
